


The Damned Ones

by daltonandes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Blood, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Frank - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fighting Kink, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Violence, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltonandes/pseuds/daltonandes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asshole!Frank and asshole!Gerard. Leathermouth show, 2009. And then Gerard Way shows up and breaks Frank's concentration, in the worst kind of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Damned Ones

The venue is fucking shitty even for Jersey, first of all, but it's a venue nonetheless.

It’s a box of a building with three stories, but the bar and stage are in the basement, for crying out loud. 

It's at the end of Daisy Street called Dan's Pub and from what Frank sees, it ain’t too pretty.

Apparently the owner Dan knows Bert, and Frank knows Bert too, so Dan set Leathermouth up with a gig. 

Frank is starting to think it’s a mistake, he has a fucking snarl in his throat, cigarette between his chapped lips. They're not bleeding but it wouldn't kill to have some chapstick lately. Christ.

He takes a few more drags, sighs. He really was grateful for the gig, but he just didn’t feel like playing tonight, for some reason he couldn’t name.

Frank rubs his face for the 20th time and puts his cigarette out in a cheap fake plant pot in the grimy bathroom, hearing it sizzle in disappointment. Me too, he thinks.

He checks his hair, his face and fixes his clothes a little. He was really digging the all white. It was different than all the dark colors he used to wear in Pencey Prep. It really brought out his eyes. He can see a little pudge through it, and he likes it. His muscle definition is great, too. And his fucking facial hair. He feels on top of the world.

 

27 minutes before they're due on stage, Frank gets into a heated argument with James about the cans of Red Bull in the bus. It's not even their bus, it's Dewees' mom's, but who really gives a fuck when you have to haul a bunch of sweaty guys to play a show at a shitty bar. A minivan could've sufficed.

"I TOLD you not to fucking move the deluxe edition cans." James is saying. "They're deluxe edition."

"Do you hear yourself man?" Frank says back. "They're just energy drinks! You open it, you drink it and then you throw it out!"

James whines. “Limited edition!”

Frank growls. "Dewees. Do not fucking push me tonight..."

“Jesus, fine. What crawled up your sorry ass?”

Frank stalks away towards the front of the bar, where he really notices the people coming in. 

They're filing in by groups of two and occasionally three. They're all stoned or drunk already, and the place clouds with smoke in a matter of minutes. He spots Pete and even Patrick. He sees Adam Lazarra making out with Quinn Allman. It’s all hazy.

Frank pulls another cigarette out from behind his ear and lights it, when he notices one person coming in that's different. 

This motherfucker comes in alone. And he's not much taller than anyone. The thing that made him stick out was his fucking shades. He wore sunglasses inside, like a stereotypical asshole. And the fact that he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth took the cake.

In the neon and dim light of the bar, Frank can see the guy look the venue over once and cast a judgmental glance. Frank's lip curls. 

The guy's all in black, has an absence of tattoos unlike half the crowd. His hair’s shaggy and black and he’s pale, like really pale. Frank wants to know why the fuck he’s in a place like this, considering his jacket looks like genuine leather.

True, Frank wants to find out, but at the same time, they go on in 10 minutes and Frank really doesn’t wanna start a fight right fucking now. Maybe he’s one of Bert’s friends.

The guy shoves a few people out of the way and one of them falls. Frank's surprised but not really. What a fucking prick. He looked so cocky, it was nauseating.

Frank watches secretly. The guy is watching James set up on stage, a weird smirk on his face. 

Frank sees him grab a random person and ask loudly amongst the chatter, "What band is playing tonight?"

"Leathermouth," the person says in an annoyed tone before the guy shoves them away and keeps walking.

Frank's fists kinda clench as he heads to the bar to order a quick beer. The bartender Alex is just a kid, younger than Bert, who’s younger than Frank. He can’t be a day over 23.

"Rough night already?" the kid asks and sets a can of cheap beer across from him and Frank shrugs.

"I know that feeling, man. Don't let it get to you."

Frank shrugs again and Alex understands, moving away to serve a girl with cheaply dyed red hair.

Frank doesn't even hear someone come up next to him until he feels like he's being watched.

When he turns, he sees that it's that fucking guy, the one he was trying to avoid. Of course. And he looks like he really is gonna pick a fight, hopefully not with Frank.

But he doesn't at first. Alex mops up the counter with a rag and asks what the guy wants.

“Diet soda, would ya…”

Frank rolls his eyes and cracks his can of beer open, chugging some. It tastes strongly of metal and spit.

The guy turns his head and bites his lip. His sunglasses are now on his head, and Frank notices his eyes are a deep greenish brown, maybe hazel.

"Aren't you Frank Iero?" the guy's voice is whinier when he talks to Frank. Fuckface.

"Yeah. Who's askin'?"

It takes a few seconds for the guy to even answer, he’s staring intently at Frank. "Nobody. Just wondering..." 

When Alex gives him a can of diet Pepsi, he gets up and walks past Frank with a smirk. He totally purposely knocks Frank's drink out of his hand, making it spill all over his shirt.

"Fuckwad!" Frank shouts at him. "Fuckin' seriously?!"

The guy turns and pretends to pout. "Aww, did I do something?”

Frank laughs and gets up. “Thanks, dickhead. Take your daddy issues somewhere else.”

The guy's eyes widen and he looks pissed now. Frank's definitely hit a nerve. He comes closer and Frank doesn’t think twice. Self-defense right? 

Frank throws a punch right in the guy's face, his fist colliding barely with his jaw, making the guy steer back and laugh.

"You're a short fuck, aren’t you? 

"Fuck you, try me, dick. I'll make sure you got no fucking teeth left.”

"Chill, man. I'm just playing. You’re the one who crossed the damn line with that comment.”

Frank laughs darkly. "Well I'm not playing. I ain't looking for a fucking fight. But tell me your name anyway so I can get, you later."

The guy smirks and blinks. "It's Gerard..." And he punches Frank right in the face, catching him off guard.

Frank feels Gerard fist collide with his nose and sees red, sees the blood fly and feels it run down his face and fuck, fuck it's on now.

He punches Gerard right in the stomach and grabs his shirt when he's hunched over, slamming him hard into the bar counter. 

Frank's not surprised by his own strength but Gerard sure is. Short certainly does not equal weak.

"I told you not to fuck with me," Frank growls, though he can’t really fight the small feeling of inferiority since he has to look up at him slightly. He was indeed short.

Gerard blinks and Frank feels something weird as he clenches his teeth, only to find out that Gerard is totally shaking.

Frank smirks widely, wiping blood from his nose and smearing it down Gerard's shirt. "I think we know who's boss now."

 

After the set, Frank's backstage trying to calm down and relax his voice. His body feels like it's on fire, and he doesn't chug 7 waters or a Red Bull like he usually does but, even so.

He goes back to the bar area only to see a few people still standing around there, and it's fucking after 11. 

Alex the bartender is holding his head up and looking bored and tired as usual over the small group of people still crowded there. 

Frank spares him a glance and Alex shrugs once, like he doesn't know either. 

Frank grumbles. "Guys, fucking go home... show's over..." he tells the crowd, patting a guy he recognizes as Bert on the back.

Bert turns and laughs in greeting at him, a cigarette between his fingers. “Great show, man! I fuckin' love what you've done with ya hair, too. Thank me later, eh! Not such a bad venue.”

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks,” Frank says and walks on. He stops when he realizes that one of the people still standing there is Asshole Guy. Gerard.

He hasn’t seemed to have moved.

Frank stares for a minute and then smirks. He has a revelation that he didn't quite get on stage. 

Gerard hadn’t been shaking from fear. He was turned on from being controlled, the kinky, horny fuck.

He goes up to Gerard and smirks. "Why the fuck are you still here, tough guy?"

Gerard looks away slightly. "I was an asshole, wasn't I?"

"Yes," Frank says without missing a beat. "So was I. But this is me apologizing. Sorry.”

Gerard shrugs and nods.

 

“You gonna apologize too, dickwad?"

Gerard shrugs again, slips his shades off his head and hangs them on the front of his shirt.

Frank walks up to him and growls right in his face. "Correction. You have 3 seconds to apologize before I teach you a lesson, so you'll be begging for mercy."

Gerard's breath hitches. "No."

"Suit yourself. Fuckin' come with me, you cocky shit," Frank grabs Gerard by the ear and drags him out of the bar by it.

 

The night air hits Frank's face and its humid and sticky. The methane in the skies is strong tonight, blocking out the moon with vapor clouds. It’s choking.

"Ow! Fucking watch the hair..." Gerard is saying pathetically.

Frank pulls him down the sidewalk and makes him walk with him, earning a grumble from Gerard.

"What did I even fucking do, man?"

"You disrupted my train of thought before the show. I don’t appreciate assholes.”

"But you are one yourself!"

"Fuckin' shut up and listen!" Frank growls and Gerard falls silent. "I have a specific way of doing things before I go on and you spilling beer on me on purpose is grade A asshole material.”

"Technically you spilled it on yourself…"

Frank pretends not to hear at first before shoving Gerard into the nearest wall, earning a cry from him.

"You need to chill--!"

"Don’t fuckin' tell me to chill," Frank tells him. "I still have to teach you a lesson, don’t I? Though I'm sure you'd want it anyway..."

Gerard shakes. "Look, man! I'm sorry, just..."

"You’re an asshole, for fun. I am not. That's really fucking shitty for a guy like you...you might actually have potential.”

Gerard trembles at Frank keeps a hold on the front of his shirt and presses him hard into the wall. 

"I'm in a b-band?"

"That's sweet. Do your bandmates know what you do in your spare time?"

"Look, I didn’t come there to make fun of you!" Gerard cries out and Frank leans closer. 

"What?" he hisses.

"I actually enjoyed it! The show, I mean."

"Ohh. Kinda like you enjoying this now?" Frank says suddenly and graces a hand over Gerard's pants, stroking his lap and making him shudder. 

"Sick fuck," Frank says through a grin. "Getting turned on by fighting?"

Before Gerard can answer, Frank moves off him and takes his arm again. He drags him down the road to his apartment on Hill Street, only about 5 minutes away.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Gerard whimpers when he sees Frank's house and the thought makes Frank grin. Proud cocky asshole Gerard isn’t much of a proud cocky asshole anymore now that he's threatened, not to mention horny, and controlled.

"No, that's not what kinda lesson I had in mind." Frank says.

He leads him inside and immediately shoves Gerard against the door.

Gerard's eyes go wide.

"Listen up," Frank says. "You are not the boss or master here. You might be like that somewhere else but this is my house and I'm the one teaching you a lesson.”

Gerard nods, not sure what to say. "Yes s-sir?"

"Sir is good," Frank smirks and Gerard curses internally. They’re both kinky fucks.

Frank pulls Gerard to his bedroom and shuts the door.

"Undress yourself," Frank orders.

Gerard takes his shirt off slowly and teasingly, eager to please Frank, and it works.

"Good boy. Now your pants..." Frank nods and slips off his own white T-shirt with the xø symbol written on it in permanent marker. "Fuck me. You got some muscle.”

Gerard just shakes in response.

Frank comes over and pulls Gerard down on the bed so he's on top of him, pinning his wrists down.

"Who am I to you?"

"My teacher...teaching me a lesson for what I did," Gerard says breathlessly and Frank thinks it's so beautiful how much he's coming apart and giving in, apart from being an asshole who thinks he can dominate. “I was a prick. Teach me a lesson, sir.”

Nothing more beautiful than a dominant giving into submission.

"Good...now you're gonna ride my cock. Ride it nice and hard and fuck yourself on it..."

Gerard whines quietly, surely doesn’t argue. Frank sits back and slips his pants off while Gerard does the same, the look on his face beyond turned on.

"You're huge," Gerard tells Frank when he has his boxers off, and Frank smirks.

"So are you, but I think I'm bigger..." he says, which makes Gerard whine again and rub the head of his cock a little, rubbing precum down it a little, which earns a slap on his hand from Frank.

Frank switches places with Gerard so he's beneath him and Gerard's straddling his hips. He orders Gerard to finger himself.

"I-I'm already loose..." Gerard near whines out. 

This makes Frank grin. "Oh. Do it anyway..."

Gerard nods and sucks on his fingers until Frank stops him and hands him a bottle of strawberry lube from his bedside table.

"It's easier," Frank winks.

Gerard lubes his fingers instead, his chest and face flushed already, and pushes two into himself at once and gasps, moans.

Frank licks his lips. He knew Gerard would be really loud, but the sounds Gerard already made are gorgeous.

Gerard thrusts them and rides his own fingers until Frank stops him with a quiet snarl.

"Prepping does not equal that, that's masturbating.”

"You told me to finger myself, this is how I finger myself." Gerard explains, his voice shaking.

Frank smirks, panting. He's so fucking hard. "C'mon, fucking c'mon..."

Gerard positions himself above Frank's cock and rubs the head a little, stroking his own cock. Frank hisses.

Gerard swallows, still breathing hard. "Sir, can I ride your cock?"

"Yes," Frank breathes. "Do it,"

Gerard sinks down slowly and it’s obscene to watch him take it all at once, gripping Frank's shoulders and moaning lowly until he hits his prostate, down almost all the way, and moans out highly in pleasure.

"Fuck me!" he whines and Frank grins and moans, gripping Gerard's hips. He digs his nails into them, hard.

"Somebody's a cockslut," Frank says through shallow breaths and Gerard moans.

Gerard starts moving up and down, fucking himself slowly until Frank thrusts up and meets his thrusts, making Gerard moan whorishly every time Frank thrusts into him all the way, throwing his head back. 

"Fuck! Yes! Yes!"

Frank groans. He's surprisingly tight around Frank's cock and the fact that he's fucking himself eagerly and mewling, moaning like a two-bit whore is so fucking hot it has him leaking inside Gerard.

Frank thrusts up hard and moves his cock around inside Gerard, who shudders and close his eyes, his lips parting obscenely, wet and fleshy pink.

And then - "Fuck, oh daddy, it feels so good!"

Frank smirks widely and grunts, staring in awe. "Excuse me? D-did you just call me daddy?"

Gerard whines and his moans get louder and louder until he's practically screaming and panting loudly, riding Frank so hard and crashing his hips down to meet Frank's thrusts. Frank moans more than he thought he would; it just feels so fucking good. 

Gerard puts his hands on Frank's chest and moans out, "D-daddy, fuck me please...please!”  
Hearing him beg is even better. 

Frank flips them over so Gerard's against the headboard and drives his cock right back in with a loud moan.

Gerard's a writhing and moaning mess, crying out Frank's name and splaying his head against the pillows, exposing his neck. Frank's thrusts get more erratic and harder, deeper. He's pushing Gerard into the headboard and having it bang against the wall every time Gerard moans desperately.

"Daddy, I w-wanna cum!" 

Frank moans and smirks. Damn, that was hot. "Have you been a good boy?"

Frank teases the head of his cock against his prostate, making Gerard moan more breathily and dig his nails into Frank's back, dragging them down and nearly drawing blood. 

"Yes, daddy, I've learned my- oh fuck...my lesson!"

Frank holds back his orgasm as best he can, moaning in Gerard's ear. "Beg for it, slut...tell daddy how much you wanna cum."

Gerard whines louder, trying to get friction but not daring to cum without permission. "Fuck m-me...please, daddy, I need it so bad, please let me cum, I need it!"

Frank groans and bites Gerard's ear. "Okay, you've learned it. Cum like a good boy for daddy..."

Gerard moans, he really fucking moans, cumming hard all over his own chest and Frank's stomach, riding it out with breathy moans. "T-thank you!"

It's so fucking hot. Frank cums inside him seconds later and moans into Gerard's neck, biting it and riding it out.

Breathless, they both come undone and Frank collapses on Gerard. And they lay there for what feels like hours.

They hear a bang on the wall from one of the neighbors followed by a "Keep it down!" and Frank smirks.

"Guess you were too loud.” he tells Gerard.

"You had me screaming."

They lie in silence for a little.

"I'm goin' to fucking hell," Gerard speaks up after a while.

Frank looks at him. "Mmm why?"

“I do have daddy issues, I guess. Not a good relationship with my dad.”

"Well, I didn't even know you had a daddy kink," Frank smirks. "You should’ve told me."

Gerard shrugs. "I learned m'lesson, though."

Frank yawns. "I know. Sorry for being an asshole."

“Nah. We both were.”

"Shut up," Frank whispers hotly and kisses his lips hard, licking all over Gerard’s mouth until they're making out, sloppy and messy and perfect. 

"God, I'm going to hell too," Frank jokes and giggles as Gerard kisses and sucks a hickey into his neck.

"We're the damned ones."

Frank silently agrees through a smirk as Gerard teethes his neck.

"Well, this damned one wants to go again later," Frank whispers and Gerard makes a desperate noise. "What about you?"

"Fuckin' A right I want to," Gerard says and Frank wonders how the fuck he got so blessed.


End file.
